


Pinky Promise

by Woozpie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, M/M, still don't know how to tag, the rest just mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozpie/pseuds/Woozpie
Summary: “Hyungie is so cool, you swing your sword like wooossshh and wooosh~  and than you fly and pose  like power ranger. Woah! I want to marry you when I grow up! Can i? Can i? Pwease~”





	Pinky Promise

“Hyungie is so cool, you swing your sword like wooossshh and wooosh~ and than you fly and pose like power ranger. Woah! I want to marry you when I grow up! Can i? Can i? Pwease~”

“Of course Minhyunie~ My dad said I should get married with someone like my mom. And my mom is pretty and tall and can cook too and you pretty, but you are not a girl like my mommy. Maybe when you grow taller like my mom we can get married?” I’m not so sure what is marry is, I think it’s like mom and dad, they said they were best friend before they married, and Minhyun is my best friend and than we can be together forever. If that’s what marry mean I will marry him. So we can always play together.

“Okay Hyungie, pinky promise!” he has a fire in his eyes, is he okay?

“Okay Hyunnie, pinky promise!” we connect our pinky and stamp it to make it real. I get back to my kendo practice while he finishing his homework in my backyard. But what we don’t know is that the next month Minhyun and his family have to move to Busan because his father got a better job offer there. An d that was the last time I see him.

 

-

 

I should’ve listen to my dad when he said majoring in music production will make my hair grow curlier than now. it’s my third year and there’s a lot of project to finish, where’s the bear duo (Bumzu and Woozi) when I need them. Fuck it. I need fresh air and more coffee, i'll forget it for now.

The first coffee shop are full with students finishing their deadline (you can guess it just by looking at their face and the books around the table). It’s the cheapest and nearest coffee shop from the studio he rented. Well, the next shop quiet far from the studio but thanks God the weather not that hot please let me get my coffee and a little inspiration, I need an A for this project or I’ll be repeating this year.

His phone’s keep vibrating in his pocket, it’s must be Ren or Bumzu hyung or maybe Wozzi. Now, they remember about me huh? I’ll ignore them for now. they’ll call me if it’s important but if it’s Ren, nope nope. He’ll talk about how cute JR and Aron, about their cat café date bla bla bla. Rubbing his relationship to my face is like his main purpose now. Being single is not what he wants, but he still have a promise with his childhood crush that they’ll married when they are older. He can just forget about it but promise is a promise, and he is a man. The problem is he doesn’t know where the small boy is. Is he okay now? Is he still small? Or is he still a nerd boy who always talk about galaxy. 

He keeps thinking about their childhood even after he arrive at the coffee shop but luck is not in his side today, because one of the customer just got up and bump him causing the man’s coffee lands on his only clean t-shirt. What a great day.  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there. Are you okay?” the man’s sweet honey voice sound so familiar.

“I’m okay, I’m okay. Just be care-“, I looked up and forget what I’m about to say because I’m sure he is my childhood best freind.

“-ful”, Is it really him? What on earth happening today. The universe hate him so much.

“Oh My God!!! Dongho is that you? Dongho from Jeju? The one who always bring bread to school? The Aewol prince? Is that really you?” 

Yeah it’s him, he never changed huh. “Yeah it’s me Minhyun aa. Now can you excuse me, I need to go cleaning up. Give me a sec, don’t go. Wait, are you busy?” We need to cathch up and I want to know what he’s doing now.

“Oh right cleaning go go, I’ll wait you here. And btw you look like zombie, but do you want to order some thing? I’ll treat you, as apologize.”

He still talk a lot like the old time, “Just buy me americano and you owe me a shirt. Wait for me okay.”

I quickly go to bathroom and clean my t-shirt it will leave a stain, bye my favorit t-shirt, I’ll miss you. How can we met just after I thinking about him before, is it what they call fate? Nah I write too much love songs, I need to make more emo songs for now on. Woozi will laugh at me.  
When I walk back to the table, I still can’t believe my luck. Here at the coffee shop, in this time? How can I never meet him before, if he’s here it means he go to this college too right?

“Ya! It’s been a really long time. How are you? How’s your t-shirt? I’ll buy you a new one okay.” 

“it’s fine Minhyun aa, no need to buy me one. You already buy me this drink. Well I’m okay, and how are you? Where have you been? Are you going to this school too?”

And we just start talking about everything, what happened after he move to Busan, about he missing his hometown, how he come here to study, everything. They talking all day, but they never talk about the promise, so he’s the one who still remember about that. Well, it’s a silly childhood promise, he wouldn’t remember it. Something is broken in his, it’s time to move on and forget about it. 

“Dongho ya, do you perhaps still remember about our promise?”

Oh no!! I thought he already forget about that, damn it.  
“What promise Minhyun aa?” I pretend not to know what he’s talking about. But seeing his expression changed to sad make me feel guilty.

“So you forgot huh? I’m really stupid, thinking that you will remember it. we even seal our pinky promise back then and I even grow much taller than you.” He mumbling the last part, he think I can’t hear him, cute. Oh no he’s pouting! Not the pout please.

“Minhyun aa, our promise said if you grow taller than me. Are you now?”

He abruptly sanding and make me stand beside him, “You see I’m taller than you. How can you be so small Hyung?”

And the nickname is back, he really still my cute dongsaeng.  
“okay Minhyun, I got it you taller, no need to call me small. I’m still your hyung you know.”

“Just by a month. You lie to me and make me called you hyung back then. You devil.” He cutely pouting and cross his arm like the old time. 

How can I say no to my long time crush, it’s been what I’m waiting for a long time. My childhood crush just sit across me pouting, asking about the promise we make back than about the marriage. This is really a good day for him.

“You are too cute Minhyun aa”, his face get so red but the pout still there, there’s only one thing that will make the pout gone. I hope it’s working.

“Well my sweet Hyunnie, we can’t just get married before having a first date right? So, do you want to go out with me?”

His eyes got so big and it’s ridiculous, I would’ve laugh in other circumstances. That’s why I like him so much.

“Y-yeah hyung, it’s can be our first date right?”

I just smile at him. I’ll do anything for him from now on. Anything to keep our promise happened in the future. My cute little giant dongsaeng.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyay~  
> my lil bro is the inspiration for this fic, he finally find his love last month, she is older than him and they meet at the playground around our house. he never had a gf because of what he promised to her. never tought that they will meet again after 9 years.
> 
> Happy reading friends ^^  
> (Ah btw please forgive me about my bad english, it's not my first language but i'll try to learn more and more. Thank you ^^)


End file.
